


【斯哈补档】"Deer" Sweater（杀死处子毛衣+鹿耳鹿尾）

by Antonine_Nishinomiya



Series: 纯洁之死 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animagus Harry Potter, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, teacher/student relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antonine_Nishinomiya/pseuds/Antonine_Nishinomiya
Summary: 斯内普的生日到了，在伙伴的怂恿下，哈利决定要准备一份比较特殊的礼物——一件独特的毛衣可以很好地帮到他……而计划实施前，西里斯的阿尼马格斯训练让他陷入了一个窘困的情境。退圈补档。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: 纯洁之死 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662721
Kudos: 29





	【斯哈补档】"Deer" Sweater（杀死处子毛衣+鹿耳鹿尾）

“这是什么？”

哈利倒坐在椅子上，眼睛死死地盯着赫敏手里捧着的那个包裹。

“呃，给斯内普教授的一份，比较特别的礼物？”赫敏不太确定地说，伸手将那个严密包裹着的盒子递给哈利，“我考虑过了，这个比较符合你提出的要求，而且……”她艰难地咽了一口口水，闭上眼睛有点自暴自弃地一口气说完：“应该可以解决你们之间相处模式上的那个小问题而且让斯内普教授满意。”

哈利狐疑地盯着桌子上的盒子，伸手按了按脑袋上扣着的帽子，开始拆包裹。他们此时正坐在一个空教室里，这天上午格兰芬多的四年级没有课，他把火弩箭借给了罗恩，才成功把好哥们支走和好姐们坐下来谈一谈。这个被他撕掉了包装纸的盒子里装着他之前拜托赫敏挑选的一份生日礼物。胡乱地拉了拉帽子的帽檐，他一边寻找盒子的接缝一边回忆起当时的场景。

_·~闪回~·_

“哈利，你找我有什么事？”

卷发女巫一如既往抱着厚厚的书籍匆匆走来，将书放在桌子上，她把自己扔进哈利对面的椅子里喘了口气。“要知道我数字占卜学的一个算式还没有解完，而且魔药课的论文还需要去图书馆找一本书……”

她的话头刹住，眯起眼注视着好友在听到“魔药课”这个词之后变化了的表情。

“呃……赫敏，我需要你帮忙做个参考。”哈利从椅子里坐起来，弯下身苦着脸说，“你知道的，过几天就是西弗勒斯的生日了……我想送他一样生日礼物，可是魁地奇的训练实在太多，我又在跟西里斯学习阿尼马格斯变形。能不能拜托你帮忙挑一个礼物？”他不好意思地笑了笑，提起训练和课程时脸上特意堆出来的苦相让赫敏忍俊不禁。

“好啦，我还以为是什么事。”女巫大大方方地说，从笔记本里撕下一页羊皮纸，翻出羽毛笔来问道：“对于这个礼物你有什么要求吗？”

“……”哈利迟疑了一会儿，摩挲着他的长袍，终于开口：“之前圣诞节的时候已经送过黑魔法防御术和魔药学的典籍了，这次就送一些跟魔法无关的东西吧？”哈利始终记得斯内普和他一样是在麻瓜界长大的。

“嗯哼。还有吗？”赫敏一边记下来，一边问道。

“……”哈利半天没有吭声。

赫敏疑惑地抬头，发现瘦小的绿眼睛友人脸上红起了一片，他困窘而害羞地揉着那一头黑色的乱发，用一种绝对与格兰芬多不符的轻柔的语气说：“其实我一直很困惑一个问题……”

“什么问题？”赫敏问。

“……”回头看了看周围无人，哈利红着脸迅速凑到赫敏耳边讲了一句什么。女巫听完他低声的耳语，竟然忍不住“噗——”地喷笑出声。

“赫敏！”哈利微恼，挑起了一边眉毛脸颊通红地看着面前的“万事通”好朋友。女生虽然看到那个表情与学校里阴沉的魔药大师有多么相似，但却因为笑的不能自已而无法告知好友。肩膀狠狠地抖了抖，长长的棕发垂下去挡住了脸，半晌才捂着嘴抬起头来，摆了摆手表示自己并没有别的意思。

“哦，好了！抱怨一下西弗勒斯在床上的不合理需求就有这么令你想笑吗？”与魔药教授谈恋爱的格兰芬多在情商方面不仅不高还经常下线，惹的棕发女巫慌忙举起一本书来堵在他嘴前面，生怕那对菱唇里再吐出什么惊天地泣鬼神的话语——不对，是再说出什么不适合对她这个女生说的话来。

“好了好了，我帮你就是了。”看着绿眼睛的男巫愤愤地将大部头丢在桌子上的一摞书里，赫敏安抚地说，“所以说，这个生日礼物最好能够解决一下西……斯内普教授他对你在身体方面索求不多的现象咯？”

这一条绝对不适合记下来，赫敏把羽毛笔收起来，将羊皮纸方方正正地叠好放在袍子的口袋里，抓了抓卷发。

“嗯，就是这样的……拜托啦，我等下还有魁地奇的训练，就先走了！”解决了眼前大事的绿眼睛巫师精力满满地跳了起来，一手抓起放在椅子旁边的白蜡木精美扫帚，一边挥手一边风风火火地冲出了公共休息室。

“放心好了！”向来做事靠谱的赫敏只来得及叫上一句，眼前已经没有了黑发男孩儿的影子。

_·~闪回结束~·_

“……所以说，这个是你挑的礼物？”哈利挑眉。

打开的盒子里放着一件叠好的亮洋灰色针织毛衣，看起来是女款的，从正面看只能看到颈部的围领和无袖漏肩的设计。哈利抬头看赫敏，“赫敏，你确定这不是你衣柜里挑出来的衣服？”他扫了扫好友的胸口，“似乎蛮适合你这样的女生的……”

赫敏没好气地说：“你不打算把它拿出来看完再说吗？”她骄傲地扬了扬下巴，“我敢说这份礼物绝对合适，完全可以达到你说的指标。而且，哈利，这份礼物是给你用的哦！”

“啊？”哈利取毛衣的动作一顿，吃惊地抬头看赫敏，“给我的？你难道是说，我要穿这个？”

“‘想要化解情人冷漠的扑克脸，最好的办法就是用你最诱人的一面来诱惑他’。这是麻瓜界的恋爱书籍上写的。”女巫狡黠地笑了，“要让斯内普教授迷恋上——”她歪头想了想，继续说，“和你做情人间该做的事情，没有什么比你亲身诱惑更靠谱了！”

哈利瞠目结舌，看着眼前简直可以说变了一个人的好朋友。他以前怎么不知道赫敏这么开放的？纠结着，他完成了把毛衣取出来的动作，抖开来仔细地端详起了这份礼物。

确实是女装无疑。针织毛衣的正面两侧钩织出麻花样的花纹，长度看起来是包臀款，前方截在大腿根下方一点。设计上来讲大概是为了从正面展现少女美好的线条，所以胸前部位并不需要多么突显波涛汹涌，无袖漏肩的设计更是把修长的肢体暴露在外。

“确实是很好看没错啦。”哈利点了点头，“不过你确定这个可以让西弗勒斯动心吗？”他迟疑地问。

赫敏翻了个白眼，说：“不要着急这么快下定论啦，你还没有把这件衣服看清楚看完整呢！翻过来翻过来。”

哈利一头雾水地在赫敏暗示性地鼓舞目光中将手里的毛衣翻了过来。这一看他也惊讶了一下，背面的设计完全不同于正面，相较于正面倾向于青涩的风格，背面是一大片性感的露背设计，开口从颈子一直下到腰间还要靠下一点。整片布料在后方的连结只有立围的领子和臀部的一片，除此之外全部展露无余，领子的正后部垂下两条洋灰色的带子，却只是个装饰。

“当当当！怎么样？清纯青涩又绝对够大胆，是麻瓜界的新品哦！我特意给你挑了最衬白肤色的洋灰色。”赫敏得意洋洋地介绍，就好像这件衣服是她家的一样，“穿的时候里面不要穿别的衣服，外面也一样，不要画蛇添足。有了这个，我保证斯内普教授会很满意你的这一份生日礼物的！”

哈利眨了眨眼，幻想着那个场景让他的脸缓缓漫上一层粉色，耳朵不受控制地抖了抖，将他的帽子顶歪了。他连忙放下手里的毛衣，重新换上一张苦瓜脸把帽子戴好。

“看起来，这对耳朵确实把你烦透了。”赫敏笑道。

哈利烦躁而苦恼地叹了一口气，干脆把帽子抓了下来。失去了遮挡，光线良好的教室里可以很清楚地看到一个颇让人吃惊的变化：他脑袋两侧的部位，圆润白皙的耳朵消失不见了，取而代之的是一对长而且尖细的灰棕色鹿耳。那对不该如此的耳朵可怜兮兮地颤了颤，稍微支起来一点，又沮丧地贴了回去。

“说真的，哈利，我都不可以再摸一摸了吗？”

“哦，闭嘴吧，赫敏。”

哈利郁闷地转了转耳朵，想起来下午造成他耳朵变形的意外。

_·~闪回~·_

“好样的！哈利，就是这样！”

在邓布利多借给他们教学用的教室里，西里斯正弯腰大声鼓励着一头小鹿。那是一头拥有漂亮棕黄色皮毛的雄性梅花鹿，它有优雅而纤细的四肢，尖而窄的蹄子轻巧地踩在地面上。一条黑色的背中线从他的耳尖一路贯穿到尾尖，白色的斑点像盛开的梅花一样遍布它的全身。小鹿晃了晃漂亮的脑袋，它的头上有一对较细而不大的角，但已经褪去绒毛完全骨化了，可见它已经接近成熟。

“哟！”小鹿叫了一声，直立的耳朵转了转，它仿佛现在才意识到自己的状况一样，转过头来回看了看自己，又快活的叫了起来：“哟！”

“哈利，你太棒了！”西里斯兴奋地叫起来，“才五个月而已，你已经能变形成完整的阿尼马格斯形态了！”

没错，这头正追逐自己翘起的鹿尾的小鹿正是哈利·波特的阿尼马格斯形态。经过自己教父5个月的特训和教导，他终于可以在身为阿尼马格斯的西里斯的帮助下变出完整的阿尼马格斯形态了——一头即将步入成年的小梅花鹿。

“我还真是迫不及待地想要重温在月夜下和牡鹿一起奔跑的时光啊。”西里斯怀念地说，他伸手逗弄地摸了摸小鹿的耳朵，直立的耳朵有自我意识般抖了抖，小鹿倒退两步，鼻子里发出一个有些愤怒的叫声。

“好了，好了，我知道阿尼马格斯形态的时候耳朵会比较敏感，下次不摸就是了。”西里斯说着，眼睛还颇带遗憾地盯着那对灰棕色的可爱鹿耳，“哈利，你该变回来了，第一次尝试完整变形对魔力的消耗是很大的，你得确保变形回来的时候还有足够的魔力才行。”

小鹿听话地点了点头，低下头来缓慢地开始转变。西里斯紧张地看着，漫长的5分钟过去，小鹿消失了，原地坐着一个穿着黑色霍格沃兹校服、打着金红色领带的黑发少年巫师。

“哈利！第一次变形的感觉如何？”他的教父迅速地应了上去，将自己的教子抱在怀里，开心地拍了拍他的肩膀，“你比尖头叉子要厉害多了！他第一次变形之后，身上有好几个部位一直维持着鹿的形态变不回来，我们只好把他送进医务室，还要对庞弗雷夫人隐瞒私下练习阿尼马格斯变形这回事，只好说是一个恶作剧魔咒……”他心有戚戚地说，神色间无不是对自己少年时光的怀念，脸上闪烁着快乐的光芒。

“……”哈利没有吭声。

“哈利？”西里斯这才意识到不对，低头看向自己怀里的教子，“你怎么不说——？”

他楞在了当场。

哈利颤颤巍巍地伸出一只手，抚了抚自己头侧耳朵的位置。那里长着一对灰棕色有黑色中线的尖细鹿耳，本该有的白皙的人类耳朵并没有变回来！

“哦，天呐！哈利，我最好去找麦格教授帮你看一看！”西里斯跳了起来，一把拉开门飞快地跑出了教室。

教室里的哈利抖了抖耳朵，长长的立耳趴了下去，贴在头侧。过了一会儿，他沉默地伸手，探向他感到不对的第二个部位——

——在两股之间尾骨的位置，一个肥厚的、皮毛油光水滑的小巧鹿尾巴，正在他的裤子里不安稳地翘动着。

_·~闪回结束~·_

哈利大声地哀叹，向前铺在桌面上，险些带倒身下倒坐的椅子。

“好啦，反正明天也就好了。邓布利多校长不是批给你今天下午的假吗，又没有别人会看到，不要心烦了。”

哈利泱泱地点了点头，还是没有什么精神。他的尾巴被拘束在内裤和牛仔裤里面，只能服服帖帖地贴在屁股上，这让他难受极了！他很想放尾巴出来喘口气，可是他真的不想被人看到那个肥厚的鹿尾巴——一对鹿耳朵就足够奇怪了！虽说西里斯说了这是初次变形完整的阿尼马格斯形态几乎必有的现象，甚至他的父亲、教父都经历过这个，可他们保留的都是诸如鹿蹄、鹿角和犬齿之类的部位，没有一个像他这样多了一条急需放风的可恶尾巴！而且，愤愤地立起了鹿耳，哈利换了一边脸颊贴在桌子上，他们没有一个像他这样要一晚上才能变回来的！

他真的很想把尾巴拿出来放放风啊！哈利哭丧脸。

突然，灵光一闪地，哈利突然想到了什么，坐直身体拿起了那件抛在盒子里的洋灰色露背毛衣。从背面的开口来判断，这件毛衣或许可以让他放松一下他的尾巴？舔了舔不知何时干涩起来的唇，哈利不自觉地开始期待起来了。

* * *

西弗勒斯·斯内普正坐在他位于地窖的办公桌后，手搭指塔，思考着。

下午在格兰芬多四年级的魔药课上没有看到哈利，询问格兰杰之后才知道他在上午的阿尼马格斯变形课上和布莱克学习的时候进行了他的第一次完整变形。因为阿尼马格斯形态特征的残留，他不得不请了一假，邓布利多批了他的假却忘了来通知自己。斯内普嗤了一声。听格兰杰的语气应该并不是什么严重的事，请假可能只是因为魔力消耗，在大量魔力消耗之后上魔药课这种需要平稳输出魔力的课可不是什么好主意。

下完课后回到地窖的路上，他被一只熟悉的白色猫头鹰拦住了。那是哈利的雪鸮海德薇，它的腿上系着一个小纸卷。斯内普把纸卷解下来，那只乖巧的猫头鹰没有索求报酬就离开了。斯内普对此感到满意，毕竟他身上可没有猫头鹰的食物，这只被哈利宠坏的骄傲雪鸮从不收取钱币，他可不愿意被猫头鹰一路追到地窖去。

回到他的办公室，斯内普展开那个纸卷。这是一封匆匆写下的信，笔迹带着哈利特有的凌乱，信中解释了哈利没有在他的课堂上出现的原因，顺便还约他晚上在地窖他的办公室里约会。语气躲闪而神秘，让斯内普不由得分神思考了一下晚上有什么事在等着他。

目光再次扫过抬头，即使是匆忙之下的产物，哈利依旧规规矩矩地按照格式将日期标注在了右上第一行。9.January，今天是他的生日。唇边终于有了一丝兴味，看来他的男孩儿是为他精心准备了一份礼物了。

斯内普其实很清楚，哈利对他不多进行身体接触的行为其实一直有怨念在。无论是前几次稚嫩笨拙的勾引，还是曾经同床而卧时枕边的呢喃抱怨，哈利渴望接触他，更渴望感受他的爱意。不过过多和一个14岁男孩发生肉体接触并不是斯内普的作风，所以无论哈利再如何不甘心，严谨的魔药大师依旧雷打不动地继续贯彻自己的风格，亲吻、爱抚、拥抱，一切情人间的行为向来在开始基于欲望的触摸之前止步。唯一的几次越过雷池还是因为被虽然羞涩却还努力勾引他的哈利所惑，次数绝对说不上频繁。

看来，今晚为了给他庆祝生日，这头小鹿又要按捺不住了。斯内普回想起男孩儿被他拥在怀里、按在膝头时快乐的表情，亲吻时缠在他肩背的有力双臂，粉色的菱唇和潮湿的绿眼睛，心里感到一阵愉悦和些微的期待，不知道这一次，哈利又会带来什么样的惊喜呢？

如果惊喜足够完美，稍微放纵一下也不是不可以。心情舒畅地做出决定，斯内普放下托着下颌的手，拿起羽毛笔翻开了桌面上的学生作业。

见面的时间是8点，斯内普在7点40分之前驱走了前来劳动服务的学生，收拾了一下办公室，挥手熄灭几根蜡烛让房间里的光线变得昏沉而暧昧。带着一种悠闲的心态，他甚至开了一瓶年份不错的红酒，为自己倒了一杯，然后在红酒的醇香中等待约定时刻的到来。

七点五十八分，门被扣响了。斯内普放下只有一个杯底的高脚杯，起身去开门。走廊里没有灯光，凭借从房间里打过来的灯，斯内普微眯眼伸手往前一探，一抓——

空气被波动，眼前突兀地出现了一颗黑发凌乱的脑袋。披着水一般的织物的小波特抬起头让漂亮的绿眼睛印进他情人的黑色眼瞳里，菱唇勾起一个大大的微笑。

斯内普下意识地退后一步，接住了猛地撞进他胸膛里的哈利，双臂一圈将他揽在怀中。绿眼睛的年轻人将隐形衣胡乱一团放在一边，兴奋地抱住他的恋人，唇对唇落下一个吻，然后仰起头来喊道：“西弗勒斯，生日快乐！”

男人沉默地拖稳他的臀，旋身关上门，把他带进房间里，放在一张舒适的椅子上。哈利看着年长的巫师坐在他对面的扶手椅里，不管不顾地从自己的椅子上跳起来窜上他的膝头，乖巧地仰着脸看着他。

“晚餐时候的小惊喜，你喜欢吗？”哈利笑地眯起了眼睛，流光从他的绿眼睛里滑过，斯内普低头亲在他的眼睛上，有些含糊地说：“可以接受。”

他想起今天晚餐时整个教师席都注意到了他不同于他人的甜点——一个巴掌大小的蛋糕，咖啡味的基调，手法看起来相当生涩，最上面用奶油写了一行字：HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEVERUS !

斯内普在全教师席的祝福目光中把蛋糕吃掉，柔和的表情和勾起的嘴角让学生长桌上靠前的许多学生都不禁揉了揉眼睛。

“作为一个生日礼物的前菜，我不得不说那是个不错的开始。”斯内普握住哈利的右手，手指下意识地轻轻揉捏着哈利的手指。哈利在他的下巴上偷了个香，说：“那当然了！之前我可是特意向多比学了那种咖啡蛋糕的做法，一有时间就跑去厨房练习的。起初烤出来的不是糊的就是太苦，调了好几次配方才做出合适的成品的呢！说起来，多比确实帮了很多忙，应该好好谢谢他。”

“我以为，你在晚上潜进你的魔药教授的办公室是为了给他一个惊喜，而不是絮絮叨叨一个家养小精灵的事？”

轻柔的嗓音贴近耳边，哈利一抖，细长的鹿耳朵立刻立了起来。斯内普伸手捏住了那个耳朵，凑上去说，“那么，这就是你第一次尝试完整变形留下来的证明了？”

哈利抖着耳朵躲了躲，“呃，西弗勒斯，别捏……”

“我倒是觉得你身上别的地方也有变化残留。”那个犯罪的低沉的耳语！哈利另一边的耳朵也立起来了，他年长的情人熟知他对那个美妙嗓音的反应，而且善于使用这个来逼迫他就范。“看看你的眼睛，哈利。清澈明亮，而且睁的像鹿一样大……你身上还有哪里残留了变化的？”

“嗯，西弗勒斯，别……别贴着我的耳朵说话……”

斯内普伸手从桌面上端起了那个高脚杯，里头还留有比一个杯底多出一些的酒液。他将杯子抵在哈利微张的唇上：“你这个年龄还不应该接触这个，不过，只有今晚，你需要一点点勇气和诚实。张嘴，哈利。”

哈利乖顺地就着他的手喝了一口红酒，酒液一下肚就化为热度，从他的血管直袭他的大脑。那种放松地温度极其美好，让他不自觉想再多喝一点。但是斯内普把抵在他唇上的被子移开了，自己喝下了被子里剩余的酒液，然后在哈利半是期待半是迷醉的目光中捧住他的后脑，印上他的唇，挑开他的齿关渡了过去。

“唔……”哈利迷糊地发出一个鼻音，酒液和斯内普的舌头一起充满了他的口腔，他忙着吞咽嘴里的酒和津液，从而不断吮吸着斯内普的舌头。那条灵活的舌头和他的主人一样善于挑逗，两片湿热的柔软贴合，下一瞬间紧紧相缠，吮吸、缠绕、舔弄，唇都被唾液沾成精亮而熟透了的颜色，摩挲间渐渐红肿。

当斯内普的舌头不断刷在他的口腔上颚时，哈利知道自己意料之中地输掉了较量。口腔里最敏感的地方被柔软一次次地逗弄，他懒洋洋地发出舒服的哼声，一下一下像小猫的呼噜。

他们简直像是在用舌头做爱了！把差点融成一体的唇舌分开时，哈利发出一声懊恼的叹息。斯内普安抚地亲了他一下，把他从膝头抱到怀里来。当他的手隔着一层斗篷落在哈利的后腰上，暧昧地摩挲，“惊喜，哈利？我相信你准备的不止这个。如果礼物足够令人满意，我将会奖赏你。”

小波特被捏着腰侧直扭，斯内普在心里暗自惊讶，他今天表现的有些过于敏感了，是那一杯底的红酒的缘故吗？

哈利拍开他的教授的手，慢慢从他身上爬起来，他抬头凝望他的恋人，黑发巫师的黑眼睛里晦暗而生涩，他紧张地摸索着自己斗篷的领子，在并不明显的鼓励目光里深吸一口气，一鼓作气抛开了斗篷，露出了真正精心准备的礼物。

教授惊讶地挑了挑眉。黑发的男孩儿略显羞涩地站在他面前，双手不知道该要放在那里，只好拉着衣服不长的下摆。真是让他惊喜了一下，他的小情人穿着一件女款的长毛衣，昏黄灯光下那种亮灰色很衬他的皮肤。围领的毛衣是露肩款，两条修长有力的独属少年的胳膊赤裸地展现美好的线条，光裸平滑的大腿露在外面，再往下还可以看到精于锻炼的小腿肌。年轻热情而且富有活力的躯体，斯内普在内心感叹着。

男孩在他带有情欲色彩的目光下不自在地扭开了头，黑发弯曲在白皙的颈侧和肩头，又被主人拂开。斯内普十分赞赏地扫了扫加紧的大腿之间的位置，开口道：“确实是份不错的惊喜，哈利，看得出来是精心准备过的。”

“这就让您满意了吗，我的教授？”男孩红着脸，往前迈了一步，白皙的脚踩在地窖冰凉的地面上，脚趾蜷了蜷，“我保证还会有让你更满意的。”

他顿了顿，温顺而羞涩地弯下身来贴近他的诱惑对象，纯洁的像一头小鹿。教授的目光被眼前的景色吸引了，他甚至没有意识到自己轻轻倒抽了一口气。入目的是常年隐藏在长袍之下的白皙肌肤，这件毛衣竟然还有这样独特的设计！男孩的腰背和半个臀全部暴露在男人的视线里，正面的布料在后颈和下臀连结，就如同围裙一样。后领子下方打着一个装饰的结，两条绳子垂在脊椎沟的部位。14岁的男孩已经发育的很好了。而最吸引斯内普目光的是那挺巧的双丘，衣服背面的开口打到尾骨以下，那熟悉的白皙股沟之间多了一个毛茸茸的东西——教授惊奇地伸手去摸，梅林啊，那翘起的棕黄色的肥厚的小东西，他的男孩长了一个可爱的鹿尾巴！

“喜欢你看到的吗？”哈利贴在他耳边，学着他刚刚做的，往他的耳朵里吐气。语句因害羞和紧张颤抖着，男孩儿在晚饭后才第一次穿这件衣服，甚至没有来得及在镜子里看一看自己。情人不同于平日的反应让他知道他做的很好，当那只修长的骨节分明的大手揪住他的小尾巴的时候，哈利惊喘：“呃、别，别捏！”

教授安抚地亲了亲他的脸侧，手上不停抚摸着那个翘起的鹿尾巴。油光水滑的毛皮摸起来手感极佳，他逗弄地在尾巴尖上轻捏，那个小尾巴可怜兮兮地扭了又扭，无法挣脱掌握他的大手；眼前的视线突然被阻挡，是哈利的耳朵趴了下来。

不属于身体的部位总是要敏感一些，男人轻柔地亲在哈利的新耳朵上，然后缓缓地将它叼在唇间，磨蹭着感受细小的绒毛。哈利被欺负的一个劲躲，躲不过只能抖着耳朵直扭。和唇瓣同步的，捏着他尾巴的手也动了起来，有节奏地捋着那个毛茸茸的小东西。哈利眯起了眼睛，耳朵、尾巴和腰侧最为敏感的部位同时被刺激着，再加上男人刻意制造的情色气氛，他竭力往后挪了挪，颇为害羞地发现自己下腹出多了一个不可忽视的勃起。

斯内普当然不会忽视抵住他的硬度，他戏谑地伸出舌头舔舐了一个嘴里叼着的鹿耳朵，哈利在他怀里几不可闻地哼唧了一声。那条邪恶的、该被诅咒的舌头！哈利红着脸咬牙切齿，当斯内普舔到他耳朵的里侧的时候，一连串没能出口的抱怨转变成舒服的琐碎呻吟。斯内普松开嘴看向哈利的脸，那张仍然具有少年青涩魅力的脸沾染欲望的红潮，性感而美味。哈利的绿眼睛里蒙上了细密的水汽，白白的上齿咬住红的滴血的下唇，像花朵一样艳丽。

斯内普把他的眼镜一把拉下来，扔到一边去，端详他情人的脸。这男孩为什么会长的那么好看？斯内普料想应该是因为来自他那美丽母亲的遗传柔和了他的线条，五官英俊而精致，只有头发总是凌乱的像刚从他床上下来一样。男孩在他怀里扭动着闷哼起来了，因为他的手从腰侧撩开根本遮不劳的前襟，钻到胸前的部位撵着右边的乳首。他可以想象那褐色的一点在揉捏和揪撵下硬成美味的糖球，像花苞绽开一样，红彤彤地嵌在胸口。哈利讨好地把右胸凑上来，渴望爱抚，斯内普漫不经心地伸手过去用力一捏，听到绿眼睛男孩叫出声：“啊……西弗，轻一点！”他不满地在斯内普的下巴上狠狠咬了一口，留下一个水淋淋的牙印儿。

“咬我？”男人喷了喷鼻息，把那个大鼻子埋在男孩的肩膀上蹭了蹭。这件哈利用来勾引他的小礼物买的真是该死的好，最敏感的部位都露在外面，任由他用身体的任何部位来爱抚。哈利不知该笑还是该叫他移开，连着吐出一长串呻吟，斯内普舔了舔他的脖子，撩起了长度奇佳的毛衣的下摆。

借着不远处的烛光，他低头欣赏男孩光溜溜的下半身。那个颜色粉嫩的阴茎长的就像哈利本人一样标志，他不允许哈利频繁地触碰他自己，托这个命令的福，情人敏感的身体让他们在每一次性爱过程中都投入而迷醉。顶端不断溢出的晶莹前液沾湿了毛衣，有一些流过绷紧的双球，顺着大腿的肌肉流的到处都是。

一个淫荡的小东西。不管如何，美丽极了。他赞叹地想着，突然发现哈利努力夹了夹腿，抬头看去时脸上全是害羞的表情，才知道自己说出了口。

“一个漂亮极了的生日礼物，哈利？只可惜你看起来好像比我更享受，这可不行。”他停下了手上的一切动作，哈利大声地发出懊恼的叹息，从他身上撑起自己瘫软的身体。“尽力讨好我吧，小礼物，之后我才会给你你想要的。”斯内普把话说完。

哈利眨了眨眼，过了一会儿才慢吞吞地放开男人的黑袍，爬下来跪下，屁股坐在自己的脚上。他动作熟稔而迅速地撩开男人的长袍，脸凑到他的腿间，拉下斯内普的裤子。不用他动手，那个坚挺的紫红色勃起弹了出来，带起的透明液体溅在了他的脸上。哈利故意对着最敏感的顶端吹了口气，抬头自以为挑衅地问：“你喜欢这样吗？”

当然喜欢！那个失败的刻意表情，仰起的脸上沾着他的液体，带着春意的眉眼和纯情的神态让斯内普差点以为自己要射出来了。他胡乱将大手揉进那头乱发，将哈利的脸压到自己的阴茎上，粗声粗语地威胁：“小子，再不做些什么，我保证你接下来会后悔的，而且是哭着后悔！”

哈利咯咯地笑了，“哭着？我很期待！”他舔了舔唇边的液体，虽然这样说着，却乖顺地低下头，一口含住了那个热烫的东西；斯内普无法自已地呜咽，手压着男孩的头，脑海里记得不能一口气压下去让哈利难过，欲望却咆哮着要一插到底，看到男孩眯眼哭起来，喉咙里反呕一样不停搅紧他的阴茎，跪在他脚下的身体却乖顺地接受一切。

哈利艰难地吞吐着，舌头在几乎被填满的空间里艰难地活动，舔弄着敏感而娇嫩的头部。他吐出来喘息了一会儿，然后更加努力地张开嘴；斯内普兴奋地发现这个小东西用上了他脆弱柔软的喉咙。“哦，哈利……你真是个天才……”他呻吟出声，腰臀往前顶了顶，舒服地享受男孩的服务。

深喉的感觉并不如何好，哈利似是而非地模仿了几下交合的动作，只觉得眼里不停地涌出泪水，打湿了他的脸。嘴里的东西又涨了几分，脉动着充满他的口腔，大张的嘴让涎液不断从嘴角溢出。不行……好难过……口交根本就是单方面的享受嘛！哈利难过地摆了摆头，在发现斯内普变本加厉地往里挺动的时候，难受地绞住，牙齿轻咬在柱身上。

没料到哈利会做出这样的举动，男人猛地一颤，低吼着射了出来。哈利被死死按住后脑，钉在那根喷射中的性器上，喉咙里不断射进腥苦滚烫的粘稠，难受地皱着脸连连倒退。

等斯内普缓过神来松开扣住哈利的手时，绿眼睛男孩儿已经憋红了脸，男人把疲软下来的性器退出他的口腔，弯下腰把咳嗽不以的哈利拉到怀里安抚。哈利闷声咳嗽着，眼泪把美丽的眼睛透成让人迷醉的绿色，他一巴掌揉在斯内普的脸上说：“咳、咳咳咳……混蛋……过、咳咳……过分……”

斯内普抚弄着他光裸的脊背，亲吻他的耳朵，把那个耷拉着的鹿耳朵逗弄得立起来。慢慢地哈利将拍在他脸上的手换在了他颈间，喘着气下身一下一下地往他的手上顶着。男人揉捏着男孩儿阴茎的顶端，把右手从背部滑腻的肌肤上移下来，掏出了自己的魔杖。

“！”哈利突然一惊，翘起的性器前端被指甲不轻不重地掐了一下，他来不及反应，后面的尾巴被一根冰冷的棍子撩了起来，斯内普的魔杖挪了挪，抵在他的后穴。

舔了舔下唇，哈利尽力放松后方的肌肉，感受那根魔杖缓缓地顺着他的毛衣的后摆往下，一点点往褶皱里面探。进去了一段之后，哈利迷蒙地听到斯内普在耳边念了一句咒语。那个熟悉的性感嗓音让他下半身一酥，像电流流经身体，耳朵和尾巴都翘了起来。“哦，梅林啊，该死的你这性感的嗓子……哦西弗……”

他抽气。插在后面的魔杖杖尖涌出了冰凉的润滑液，刺激的他猛地缩了缩，肌肉层层绷紧。斯内普恶意地抽了抽魔杖，压低声音说，“放松一点，你想把我的魔杖夹断吗？”

哈利只顾着溢出猫一样的呻吟，后穴一点一点被冰凉的润滑液填满，然后魔杖抽了出去。他的腰被男人的大手掐住，整个人被抱起来放进了椅子。男人半跪在他刚刚的位置，而他完全靠肩膀和膝盖支撑在椅子上，喘着气无比兴奋而期待地感受着斯内普——老天，他正领着哈利自己的手指往……

两根中指接连没入穴里，哈利仰起头，这种玩弄自己的感觉让他觉得羞耻而新奇。内壁紧紧地包裹着入侵的部位，湿热而紧致的感觉奇妙极了，哈利尝试着蜷缩了一下手指，突兀的刺激让电流窜上脊背，嘴里发出了一声极其情色的哭叫。

迷蒙间他听到斯内普趴在他背上低笑，气息全吹在敏感的肩膀上，那根埋在身体里的手指勾住自己的指头动了起来。哈利嘟囔，上半身被压下去，后背拱成漂亮的曲线，大腿的肌肉绷紧。

两根手指在湿热的甬道里挑逗着肌肉，在紧绷放松下来之后，斯内普就拉出哈利的手指，向前跪在了椅子里。哈利扭过头，视线擦过自己的背，期待而渴望地看着那个粗大滚烫的东西抵在他凹陷的后方。男人亲吻他的额头，在他抬头索求更进一步的热吻时用力向前送腰，埋进了年轻而柔韧的身体里。

因为没有扩张完全，起初哈利痛的嘶叫了几下，但那个光滑的阴茎还在往里进入，甚至还胀大了几分。他从来没有如此深刻地感受到斯内普正和他紧密连接过。这个念头让哈利兴奋得更厉害，疼痛在消退，突然他尖叫出声，身体内部最敏感的腺体被触碰，快感在瞬间把神志烧成了一团浆糊。

斯内普喘着气掐住哈利的腰，阴茎被紧紧咬住的感觉让他情不自禁地使劲一挺，敏感的顶端触碰到了男孩儿自己并不知晓的小小宝石，吸吮的力道立刻大了几分。他缓缓地开始抽送，润滑液被挤出穴口发出咕叽咕叽的淫糜声响，他抬头发现小情人颈子全红了，于是停下动作，凑过去亲吻。

他竟然就这么停下了！哈利的内心在尖叫，在这种深陷欲望的时刻哪一方稳坐泰山都应该被称为犯罪，更何况斯内普的阴茎光滑的头部正顶着他最敏感的那块肉，只要再用力一点点，他就会看到天堂。而这个老混蛋就是稳稳地不动了，唇齿在他后颈上又咬又舔，他敢发誓明天那里一定会一片青紫。

连绵不断的吻爬到后背，浑身燥热着渴望被爱抚，哈利终于忍不住了，低声恳求起来：“西弗……西弗，动起来！”他扭了扭腰，发觉自己屁股上多出的那个零件——那个鹿尾巴——竟然在磨蹭他们交合的地方？！

“啊！”毛茸茸的刺激让他惊叫，声音大的好像可以一直传到拉文克劳塔楼去。斯内普也是一抖，一把抓住了那个胡乱挑拨的尾巴，一路捋到尾尖去，捏着它逗弄地扫过那些被撑开的褶皱。“混蛋！”哈利的尖叫拔高了一个调子，那对耳朵完全立了起来，又颤抖着倒下去。

这可真是意外之喜。男人兴味地想，一边继续用尾尖骚扰着穴口，一边大力地挺动了起来，头部用力擦过放荡的腺体撞进深处。哈利不知道是哪一边的动作更让他感到崩溃，尾巴被强行引导着扫弄穴口，又麻又痒的感觉让他眼泪都被逼出来了。操弄他的阴茎不断地刺激着最舒服的地方，内壁不受控制地缠紧，甚至可以感受到热烫的柱体上的每一根血管。顶着一颤一颤的鹿耳朵的年轻巫师把脸埋在椅子里，皱眉试图忍下因快感而夺眶而出的泪水和呻吟，手向下偷偷摸到了自己的阴茎。

刚抚慰了没有几下，他的手就被男人拉开，连同左手一起拧在了背后。“我允许你触碰自己了吗？”斯内普哑着嗓子问，声音性感的无以复加，哈利不满地扭动，转过头怒瞪斯内普，企图摆出具有威慑力的表情。

斯内普看着他飞红的眉眼，潮红的脸颊，嘴唇被自己的唾液浸得粉嫩，明明快要被快感淹没却还努力做出愤怒的表情。那双绿眼睛自以为点着怒火，实际上却被深切的爱恋和乞求洗的清澈见底，眼泪从带着点点红斑的眼角跌落。教授的喉结上下滑了滑，失控地扑上去亲吻他的男孩儿，把温顺饱满的果实吞噬在唇间，牙齿蹂躏柔嫩的唇瓣，舌尖不停逼迫敏感的上颚。哈利整个人都蜷起来了，他的尾巴和耳朵都翘起来，被斯内普欺负得啜泣了几声，终于放任自己滑入欲望的漩涡，放荡地呻吟起来。

“西弗……啊……用力……别，太深了——啊！”

头脑已经完全混乱，甚至无法分辨羞耻的求饶声究竟是脑海里的尖叫还是实际脱口的呻吟。情人的阴茎仍在持续进出着，内壁的纠缠让嫩肉被翻了出去，哈利完全被操开了，瘫软在扶手椅上充当情人的容器。他的屁股湿的一塌糊涂，厚实的囊袋撞上来发出连续不断的啪啪声响，连同水声一起充满了办公室。情色的呻吟、交合的声音和低声的污言秽语让清冷肃穆的办公室失去了往日的冷硬作风，完全被笼罩在昏暗烛光带来的暧昧气氛之中。

“舒服吗，哈利？”斯内普狠厉地顶弄几下，恶劣地贴着哈利的耳朵问。那对灰棕色的尖细鹿耳敏感地颤动，哈利无意识地流下涎液，被斯内普掐着下巴扭过头来舔去。

“告诉我，舒服吗，Sweetie？”喘着气狠狠碾磨过那颗美好的小小宝石，斯内普咬在温顺的像鹿一样的男孩儿的肩上，“乖，说出来就让你更爽。”他的手顺着毛衣后方的开口滑向男孩的腹股沟，一把握住了那个濒临崩溃的小东西，拉扯了几下。

“唔啊啊……舒服，舒服，西弗——啊！！——”哈利吃力地吐出一句完整的话，触摸带来的电流刺激钻过流液的孔和紧绷的双球，他仰头尖叫着射了出来，喷洒的液体溅湿了魔药大师的手和身下的扶手椅。

“乖孩子……”教授声音沙哑地低笑，下半身持续蹂躏着湿软的甬道。男孩儿浑身浸没在高潮之中痉挛着，媚肉紧紧绞住火热的柱体，有节奏地不停收缩。斯内普在一次次进出中感受到极限的到来，看着情人遍布斑点吻痕的丝滑背部，他突然有了一个主意。甬道里几乎收缩到了极致，他突然强硬地把阴茎整根拔了出来，贴在被交合处溢出的液体溅的湿哒哒的尾巴上，猛烈地射了出来。滚烫的精液不断地喷泄，射的哈利整个窝陷的背部都被白浊覆盖，过烫的液体亲近暴露在空气里的微凉皮肤，哈利浑身都染上了自己情人的味道。

耐心地用手帮没有得到内射带来的快感的小情人得到高潮，斯内普在柔软无力的尖细叫声中吻住了哈利喊着他名字的嘴唇，给予一个甜蜜的吻。轻柔的亲近很好地安抚了被折腾的一塌糊涂的男孩儿，疲惫地用舌尖舔了舔情人的大鼻子，哈利再次说道：“生日快乐，西弗勒斯。”

“谢谢，哈利。这是我过过最好的生日。”

哈利用力眨了眨眼，吃惊于教授的坦率程度，生怕眼前朦胧而温柔的脸庞是自己的幻觉。但他实在是累坏了，没等嘴里的话说完，沉重的眼皮就阖了起来。

“我爱你，西弗……”

“我也是，我的男孩儿。”斯内普撩开哈利汗湿的留海，在额头印下近乎虔诚的一吻，抱着安然睡去的小情人向卧室走去。

* * *

第二天，赫敏在公共休息室里拉住了兴冲冲地握着光轮2000正要离开的罗恩，快速地把他拉进角落里，女巫凑上前问：“罗恩，你昨晚看到哈利了吗？”

“哈利？昨晚他晚饭前不是说有事要做就匆匆跑了吗，那家伙，到底什么事比魁地奇训练要重要啊。我睡前他没有回来，可能是直接去夜游了吧。早上也没有看到他，床也不像有人睡过的样子，可能是晃了一晚上或者出去骑扫帚了吧，我看到他的隐形衣不在。”红发男孩儿揉揉头，兴奋地用一种讲大新闻的语气悄声说，“哎，你有没有看到昨天晚餐的时候教师席上的斯内普教授？他竟然吃了一块蛋糕诶！而且表情居然那么诡异，我头一次见他脸对着一块蛋糕微笑啊！阴沉沉的魔药教授难道转性了？”

棕发的女生用手捂住嘴，左看右看，还是凑到红发男生的耳边，轻快而俏皮地说：“这大概，就是恋爱的力量吧！”

说完，她不再看一眼罗恩呆掉的脸，轻快地转身跑出了公共休息室。向图书馆走去的路上，女孩儿在心里想：圣诞节的时候要不要送好朋友一套新的衣服呢？

或许之前看到的太瘦自己穿不下的粉红色洋装晚礼服会是个不错的选择。

赫敏拨了拨长卷发，狡黠地笑了。


End file.
